Eternal Life
by Rayrudan
Summary: Four friends that love exploring new places in search of treasure get into a monster's lair from the which they won't come out empty pawed... and where their darkest secrets will be revealed to their friends.


**Well people, here is a little work of mine where I expose one of my likings.**

 **The contempt of this story are for those over the age of 18. If you are under this age LEAVE NOW or read under your own risk. You've been warned and don't you dare blame me for this.**

 **This one shot features a Lemon with the following content: Rape, mildrape, tentacles, slime, drug, forced, pleasure, slight femdom, straight(M/F), yaoi(M/M), yuri(F/F), M/M/F, multiple penetration, gender switch, bondage, mindbreaking and impregnation, this last in a... rather different way.**

 **Well with that out of the way, here i present you:**

* * *

 **-Eternal Life-**

Rick the Eevee, who was as big as an evolved eeveelution, Kai the Sylveon, with blue coloration instead of the normal pink, Lara the Glaceon, who's left ear had a few visible cuts along the length, and Nala the Jolteon, whose fur has a darker, more orange colour to it, are four friends that share the same house in a Pokémon village and have a great life. Every now and then they leave their peaceful town and go out exploring places and gather all they can find. This time, they have gone out after days of hearing rumours about a cave near town that appeared out of nowhere. Some think that there was a wall that had given in, revealing the entrance of the cave, whilst others say that someone dug it. To them, the only thing that mattered was that that cave was unexplored, and probably filled with goodies and treasures! Getting out of their house, they headed to the market and bought some supplies, such as apples and berries, for their exploration. They just loved exploring and finding new places, so they decided to go and explore this new cave.

-What do you think we are going find there? –Nala asked, excited.

-Surely some treasure from some outlaw. Maybe we could find a Monster House! –Rick said, hyped for a fight, being the proud male that loved to boast in front of his friends, but deep down he was a sweetheart.

-Show off. –Nala said, giggling afterwards, making the Eevee rise his head proudly.

-Just saying what I can do. –he retorts.

-Yeah right. Say what you want male, that doesn't take away the fact that you like being pounded from behind. –Kai teased, chuckling as he made the Eevee blush hard, who in turn hit the Sylveon on the head.

-Take that back! –he barked - You know that I took that beauty last week at that party. –he said to him to defend himself.

-She was a he named Eric, drunk as hell, just like you, and took your ass pretty well, and then you begged me to do the same. –He said, now laughing.

-Liar! I pounded her heavenly, the thing is I was on my back on the floor and she was bouncing on me. -

-Yeah, whatever you say, big male. –Kai says chuckling after that- But to be honest, yeah I want to know what we can find there. I just hope it's a good adventure. –With that, the conversation ended, and the four pokemon left town and headed to the woods nearby, where the cave was said to be.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the Mysterious Cave and stopped at the entrance, excited to discover a new place, but also scared of the unknown.

-Well. Here we are. –Lara said, stepping forward- Let's get down to business –She said, heading straight into the cave, the others following her after nodding.

The cave was dark, but their eyes adjusted to it pretty quickly, so they could see in the dark cave without a worry, moving further and further inside. They began looking around and split up when they found more than one path through the cave, and since it was such a huge cavern, they had to go different ways, resulting in all of them being separated. However, since they had agreed on this before going in, it wasn't a problem. The first one to reach the last chamber was Rick, who started looking around in search of anything of value, aside from all the poke he had encountered on his way to this room. He was satisfied with that small amount of money, and the few fights against some of the Pokémon that had made this cave their home were just a plus for him, but they weren't any challenge, considering they weren't as _**experienced**_ as him in battle. Most of them were Primal pokemon, and all those that weren't primal simply stayed away from him. Right now he was investigating this last room avoiding the puddles of strange liquid that where on the floor. It was strange since it did not look like water at all and when he put his paw in it, he moved it around, shuddering as it had a slimy feeling to it, which made him clean his paw quickly against the rock and resume his exploration. That was, however, until he felt something fall on his back. The Eevee turned his head and saw a mass of slime on his back, staring at it in shock whilst he began shaking his body, trying to get it off him, but alas, remained there.

-Shit, this feels gross. –He commented and continued to try to get rid of it, until he felt more of the slimy liquid falling on him.

Annoyed, he decided to move away from the drop spot, but when he tried to do so, he found himself unable to move his body.

-Hng!? –He grunted, trying to move again, only to get the same result.

More slime fell on him, the thing suddenly moving over his body, as if it had a mind of it's own, covering his back and chest completely, before tightening its grip around him, making the Eevee freak out. It didn't help either that the very next moment he was pulled up into the air by that same tendril of slime that had been falling on him just a second ago. " _What the hell is going on!?_ " He thought. He felt that strange numbness going away, and guessing that he could move again, he did the only thing that came to mind.

-Guys! Where are you!? –he howled- I need your help! –He shouted, calling out for his friends, but he was pulled up into a dark corner of the ceiling, where the slimy thing kept him, suspended in midair.

When he was going to yell again for help he felt something slimy touching his maw, and immediately closed it out of pure instinct, not wanting to have that thing in his maw. However, after a while of having that thing pushing against his lips, he felt something rubbing against his side. Something slimy, it's texture making him shudder and tremble uncomfortably. The thing moved slowly along the right side of his body, towards his chest and then towards his rear, and again to his chest, only to finally go all the way to the Eevee's backside. Once that thing reached his rear, it spanked him really hard, making him yelp in surprise and pain, opening his maw, and the thing that was pushing against his lips shot straight into his mouth, taking advantage of his distraction and preventing him from closing his muzzle. He started wiggling, trying to dislodge that thing out of his maw, but it only moved with him. It felt like a leech that had latched onto his face and didn't want to let go. Behind him, the tentacle that spanked him was rubbing his rear whilst others started to approach him. The new tentacles wrapped themselves around his paws and held them there, managing to stop his wiggling and with it, all of his attempts to escape. He was flipped upside down, paws up whilst another tendril grabbed his tail and moved it against his back, the slime covering that area enveloping it, keeping it away from that area. He felt ashamed and blushed madly because of what was happening to him. He felt the same thing running under his tail, rubbing him slowly, teasing him by touching and prodding around his back entrance, to then rub up towards his sack.

Upon feeling that, Rick gasped through his nose and started wiggling again, trying to free himself, but the tentacles were gripping him tightly, not letting him move an inch. He felt that thing playing with his balls, slowly, as if it was recognizing them, the Eevee started to whimper and beg in his mind, wishing that this was a bad dream and that it wasn't really happening, fighting against the reality that he was being touched by a slimy thing, dangling from a ceiling and holding him where he couldn't be seen, his maw forced closed by a tentacle that was slowly starting to move back and forth.

-Rick!? –Asked a voice, which belonged to Nala, who had gotten there first after hearing the Eevee call out for help - Rick, where are you!? –She asked again, looking around.

Rick started to mumble and scream through the tentacle in his muzzle, trying to get the attention of the Jolteon, but she only moved her ears around, unable to locate him and going further into the chamber. From his spot, the Eevee could see the creature's true form clearly, latched on to the ceiling of the room, impossible to notice because of how dark it was. Then he noticed a bulge forming on the slime, following Nala's every move as she walked around the chamber, looking for her friend. She wasn't able to find him, and he was trying his hardest to try and warn her about the impending danger above her!

However the slime held him still, keeping him silenced with that tentacle in his maw and rubbing his sheath, as if trying to give him a boner. But it wasn't accomplishing anything so far, and in retaliation, the slime started doing something that made Rick fall completely silent. The thing started segregating a liquid into the male's maw and forcing him to drink most of it. The tentacle on his maw started morphing into some kind of muzzle that covered the Normal-type's maw, letting his nose free so he was able to breath, all whilst forcing the secretion down his throat. If some of it fell out of the muzzle, it started going down his cheeks, the sweet smelling secretion clouding his senses with images of females and males alike exposing themselves to him, to then drip down to his ears, shuddering as the semi-warm liquid flowed down the sides of his head, his ears and finally began dripping down to the ground. And whilst this was happening, the tentacle inside of his mouth was starting to thrust in and out, making quiet slurping noises, even forcing the Pokemon to deepthroat the tendril as it was pushed further in, triggering his gag reflex and making his mouth clench around the tendril, making it twitch slightly as it spurt more of the liquid inside of his mouth, only to return outside and thrust back in, his tongue getting a small taste of the liquid he was being fed. It tasted sickeningly sweet, and a bit bitter. It tasted strangely familiar, almost like the lower regions of the female from last week...

Being forced to drink that thing, Rick shut his eyes tightly, trying to spit it out but finding it impossible, since his mouth was sealed shut. In the end he gave up and reluctantly drank it. After a while, the slime stopped spilling the secretion into his mouth, and he sighed in relief, as he felt that his stomach was full with that strange, warm liquid. At the same time, Nala continued looking around for him, until another huge drop of slime fell down on her back. She screamed, startled, and turned around to look at the sticky substance now clinging to her back.

-Ew! –She barked- Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!

She continued barking that while shaking herself, trying to get rid of that thing on her back, but more slime fell on her, becoming a thick stream as that strange tendril formed once more, encasing her chest and back in slime as she found herself paralyzed by the sticky creature and being lifted up to the ceiling, calling for Lara and Kai, and trying to escape once she could move again, the tentacles lunging quickly at her and holding her still, whilst completely exposing her behind: Her front legs were forced against her chest, but in a way that she didn't feel uncomfortable, while her hind legs were forced wide open, her paws dangling down towards the ground, and because of how short her tail was the tentacles didn't find it necessary to hold it away. The tentacles gripped her tightly, and one shot itself straight into her maw in order to keep her from screaming anymore, forming the very same muzzle that was holding Rick's mouth shut.

The tentacle started pouring the same liquid in her maw and forced her to drink it while another went for her belly, making her shiver at the feeling of something so sticky trailing down her body. The tentacle explored her belly, finding two sets of nipples and rubbing them, trying to arouse the poor, trembling female before the secretion made effect. Nala shivered and groaned, whimpering and even crying, just like Rick was, feeling invaded and violated with that exploration, the secretion feeding her worse fantasies and fears, starting to feel more and more dirty by the second… She snapped out of her thoughts,charging her body with electricity, determined to shock whatever was keeping her hostage. It was futile however,as the slime was seemingly unaffected by this attack. She tried everything that came to mind, and she even tried biting the thing but it only forced her maw open again, while the other tentacle went for another nipple, the other tentacle pinching her nipples, and a third one slapping her rear, making her howl in response to her trying to bite the tentacle in her mouth. The tentacle caressing her nipples then went further down, finding her slit and exploring it. The slime seemed satisfied this time and started rubbing her pussy, but it again got no reaction from her, other than a weak whimper. It continued rubbing her snatch nevertheless, starting to explore more of her rear, finding her back passage and doing the same that it did with Rick, teasing it with exploration and prodding. Nala felt horrible. She didn't want to be there, being tortured by this… thing! The liquid it was pouring inside of her wasn't making the situation any better either. She felt hot, specially in her lower region, and her mind was being filled with dirty thoughts and situations… with not only her friends, but also the creature that was probably about to rape her. She felt disgusted, yet couldn't help it as those images helped to arouse her more and more...

After a few seconds, Rick started to feel something. His sheath tickled slightly, his stomach now feeling not as full as before, like it had disappeared really quickly. The thing that slime had made him drink was gone but he was getting aroused, even in this situation. Then it hit him. That thing was giving him an aphrodisiac to make him horny! Nala figured it out a few moments later, her eyes widening in terror as her worst thoughts were becoming a reality. She started to feel hot and wet, as if she was going into heat, slowly getting hotter and hotter, the need to masturbate quickly taking over. But she couldn't do anything, and she was starting to feel like a bitch in heat! The only thing she could do was stay there and feel that aphrodisiac traveling down her throat, and her pussy quite literally being turned on fire as she grew more and more desperate for something to satisfy her itch. Neither of them were virgins, and the incredibly arousing situations, being crafted by their drugged minds, confirmed their worst fears as they both had enough imagination to know where this was going. A feeling of dread washed over them as they realized that, not only were they going to be raped, but also by some creepy creature that only Arceus knew what it was going to do to them! Neither wanted to be there, specially Nala, feeling that it had something else planned for her. More so, when the tentacle behind her noticed that her pussy was getting wet, her juices leaking out and going down her hind legs, it retreated slightly, aiming directly at her entrance and probing her, Nala screaming through the tentacle as she realized what was about to happen. While this was happening, the tentacle that had been playing with Rick's sheath and balls was now rubbing the Eevee's meat directly, even changing shape to take the male's rod, for now only taking in the tip, massaging it and pressing down so as to replicate what it felt to prod a female's vagina. Suddenly, two more tentacles came out from the slime, one heading over to Rick and the other going straight behind Lana, both tentacles reaching their rumps and pouring aphrodisiac onto their rears, the liquid flowing everywhere, to then head right for their back entrances, pressing against their assholes and releasing more and more liquid, some of it flowing out whilst another part went in. It was extremely uncomfortable, and they both felt ashamed as they were somehow enjoying this… or at least their bodies were.

The feeling of the slime in their backs was not pleasant for them. Rick could feel the secretion dripping down his imprisoned tail and slimy droplets falling to the floor under him, all whilst he was fed yet another load of aphrodisiac through the tentacle in his mouth, crying desperately. He didn't want anything to go in that hole! Specially that thing's… whatever! Nala on her part, felt the liquid drip down her rear, the fresh liquid drenching her little pink slit and lubricating her lower lips, the tentacle probing at them coating the area with that liquid and touching her outer lips and clit. Nala whimpered meekly as she felt it getting her prepared for what it was planning. She closed her eyes, crying and hoping she would wake up from this nightmare. She didn't want it to be this like this!

-Nala? Rick? –Came Lara's voice, the Glaceon stepping on the place and looking around for them, not seeing them nor hearing them.

Until the tentacle probing at Nala's pussy went straight into her to the hilt, parting her folds open and filling her love tunnel with an incredible amount of slimy tentacle that, contrary to what she had thought, felt solid, like a normal male's cock, just that it was insanely big, feeling how her walls were stretched by the giant semi-transparent mass inside of her cunt. She moaned loudly through the muzzle, whilst the one teasing Rick's sensible cock-tip took the whole dick into it, making the Eevee let out a muffled howl as he felt his meat being enveloped with a thick layer of warm tentacle, tightening around him as it's wet, smooth and sticky texture clung to his flesh.

That's when Lara looked up and saw them and the slime, her eyes widening in horror and surprise. She turned around on the spot and tried to run away to save herself and go look for help, but four tentacles were launched towards her and caught her, just as she was about to leave, making her fall on the ground with a thud, stunning her momentarily. They took advantage of her dizziness and started dragging her back towards the center, into one of the slime puddles. It was then when the tentacles holding her left paws pulled up, flipping her around as she now found herself facing up towards the ceiling. Whilst these four tentacles put her front paws together and spread her hind legs as to expose her prize to the world, another tentacle went down to her maw, but she closed her mouth tightly, determined to not let it go in. The slime tried the same strategy that he had used with the Eevee and another tentacle came down, rubbing her belly and her left side slowly, making her shiver uncomfortably until it reached her rear and spanked it really hard, but she only yipped through her teeth. The slime, seemingly annoyed, began slapping her rear again and again, pressing her paws against the floor, now laying with her front legs spread on the ground besides her, and her hind legs lifted up, her rear shaking violently as it was slapped again and again, earning a groan from the Glaceon with each slap.

However, this situation didn't disturb or make the Glaceon grow desperate, but she instead was getting more and more aroused. Although she had kept it secret from her friends, in reality… she enjoyed being mistreated during sex. She had had various rape fantasies whilst she had masturbated, and there had been one where she had imagined herself and a Tentacruel... All of this thinking about rape, plus the continuous slapping got her pussy just as wet as Nala's, only the slime hadn't needed to use the aphrodisiac on her. Annoyed by her lack of obedience, the tentacle stopped slapping here, heading for her asshole and applying pressure on it, spewing some aphrodisiac so as to try and get her a little wet. However, it suddenly felt the abundance of pussy juice flowing out of her cunt and down to her asshole, and it traced the liquid back to it's source until it aimed straight at her entrance.

It was at this moment when the tentacle shot itself right into her pussy, jabbing against her cervix violently, making her scream out in pure ecstasy. Not even an instant later, the tentacle hovering around her maw was shoved into her throat, mouth-fucking her and segregating that same aphrodisiac. It continued feeding it to the other two pokemon as well, although the muzzles around their maws disappeared, a lot of liquid flowing out, the drops going down their cheeks as if they were drooling in pleasure. Rick looked like that, blushing madly as he felt the thing around his member sucking and clenching his dick in an extremely pleasurable way. He kept groaning and moaning softly as he had his dick sucked by this thing and was being fed the aphrodisiac. He moved his neck as soon as the muzzle disappeared, trying to get the tentacle out of his mouth, but he found it impossible. However, he found himself staring at his erect penis, enveloped in that thick film of slime, which was pulsing and clenching around his member, the movements almost hypnotizing.

The sight of this somehow aroused him more, and he felt himself starting to leak some pre-cum, and stared wide eyed as he saw and felt the tentacle around his member increase its force and speed, the tendril now convulsing as it sucked the pre hungrily, his secretion slowly traveling up and towards the main mass. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the pressure against his asshole increase, and gasped sharply as he felt it push into him, opening and stretching his back passage and move in agonizingly slowly, the Eevee feeling its every move through his rectum as it made its way forwards into him, only for it to hit his prostate, sending shivers down the Eevee's spine, groaning in pleasure. It felt somewhat… familiar, and the insertion hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would, as if he had already been taken there… As he pondered this, he could feel something warm shooting up inside of his ass, going further in, making him feel even more uncomfortable and ashamed, only to feel it slowly retreat halfway… before slamming itself back in, making him howl in a mix of pain and unwanted pleasure. He looked down, seeing his dick now spurting more pre-cum, increasing the suction around his member, and consequently, his pleasure, and then his eyes went wide open when he saw just how the big the thing inside of his ass was. There was a fucking bulge in his stomach! He didn't even know how he wasn't screaming in pain, guessing that the aphrodisiac had some sort of anesthetic effect… sighing in relief. That was the first good thing to happen in a while!

The slime monster started fucking Rick's ass immediately, thrusting in and out quickly and without mercy, the pain he had expected to experience turning into sheer pleasure as his blush grew bigger, ashamed as he realized that he was actually somewhat enjoying the rape… from a slime monster! And it was raping his ass too! Whilst this was happening, the two females were also experiencing the same fate, tentacles thrusting in and out of their asses, spewing liquid into them, their bellies bulging as tears flowed down Nala's face, whilst Lara was holding herself back, trying not to moan too loudly in case her friends could hear as she enjoyed this rape.

-Look at you. –A voice whispered inside of Rick's mind, his eyes, which he had closed to keep himself from looking mesmerized as his backside was unwillingly taken, shooting wide open and looking around. - You're being pounded like a female in heat, enjoying every second of it, aren't you? You are even spurting copious amounts of pre-cum into my tentacles...And I've just started to fuck your ass too. Wonder what will happen if I go rougher… just like what I'm doing to them. –The voice teased, referring to his friends.

The Eevee closed his eyes again, blushing, shaking his head as if trying to get the voice out of his head. The response he got was the tentacle in his ass suddenly speeding up, fucking him even harder, hitting his pleasure spot hard and making the Eevee release more pre-cum.

-I'm reading your mind. –The voice said, sending shivers down Rick's spine as it tickled right behind his ear, trailing down his neck and circling around. - I know where you want me to touch you, you dirty cuntboy… And I also know what position you want to be in... – It added.

Suddenly, the tentacles around his paws shifted, flipping him around and forcing him to look downwards, presenting his ass to the creature behind him, which was drilling him with the tentacles, his left side towards the two females. - Presenting, eh? Why, you're such a show off.. I guess it fits your personality, always boasting, being a proud, loudmouth male that heads straight into danger… Well, let's just say that you got more than you bargained for this time, cuntboy… - The slime teased Rick- Oh, your ass is really tight… but it isn't as tight as your female friends'. Is this not the first time you are taken like this? Why, such a dirty male... and your dick is rock hard too... - The voice said, fucking him at a steady pace now- You like being watched while you are fucked in the ass, right? –The voice asked once again, confusing Rick even further.

He didn't know what to believe anymore, he just wanted it to end… either the good way or the bad way. Rick opened his eyes to look and see Lara and Nala looking at him, their eyes wide open as their prideful friend was now turned into a sex toy, just like they were.

-You always seek the attention of your friends… Well let's see if you want them to see this! - The voice shouted, slamming the tendril into him even harder now, his body shaking as he started moaning involuntarily, his stomach bulging as his prick now started producing more and more pre-cum. "No! Don't look at me!" He thought, now feeling worse than before.

Whilst this was happening, Lara and Nala were also being teased by the slime's voice, which was echoing in all three of their heads, although Rick was having a hard time hearing it over his own moans of pleasure.

-Such naughty females I have caught this time. –The voice whispered, a tendril going over to Nala's chest and tickling her nipples. - A Jolteon that loved the way she was captured and invaded. You're pretty prideful for a female, you know? Always going around, running everywhere and telling a couple dirty jokes every so often… Like for example how you had a nice, plump rear… Well let me tell you, it really isn't anything out of the ordinary. And how about that time when you teased a male, telling him "Come get this booty if you dare!" - He reminded her, the memory of that annoying Houndour manifesting itself in her head- You were just asking for it that time… Such a dirty slut you are! You have to be put in your rightful place! - The voice exclaimed as the two tentacles fucking her fiercely started moving in unison, spurting more and more liquid inside of her ass, cunt and mouth, Nala screaming in ecstasy as she was taken roughly by the tentacles.

Rick couldn't help but look as her holes were opened by the semi-transparent being, allowing him to see her insides, the sight of a female's pussy being taken like that only getting him even more aroused. The same with Lara too, who wished she was being taken just as hard.

-Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about you, darling… You're the sluttiest of all! Should I tell your friends how I didn't even need to use my aphrodisiac to get you nice and wet for me, or do want to show them how soaked your nether region is? -The voice asked, the Glaceon being lifted up, hanging right in front of her friend's faces, Rick finding himself face to face with her pussy and ass, which were also being pounded like Nala's, the smell of arousal and sex reaching his nostrils- See how she is enjoying it more than both of you?! She's been dreaming about this day for years! -The voice exclaimed, Nala looking at her face.

The Glaceon's gaze was lost, and a smile was plastered on her face.

-She has had fantasies about her having sex with a Tangela or a Tentacruel too many times for me to count! And in all of them, you were also being taken roughly by the said pokemon. Whilst you two think that this is something more akin to a nightmare… this is one of your best friend's dreams come true, isn't it you little whore?! -The voice asked Lara, who didn't answer immediately.

The tendrils stopped, and the Glaceon started shaking her head violently up and down, before they thrust back into her, thicker, faster and harder than before, sending her into a new realm of pleasure as she was lowered back down to the puddle again. Once she was down there, two tentacles came out, and started repeatedly slapping her rear again and again, the Glaceon screaming through the tentacle in her mouth. Just to the sight of their friend breaking to the tentacle's will already made the other's confidence crumble down, fearing that they would end up exactly like her if this kept going.

-What's going on here!? –A voice called out. It was Kai's, who had just appeared in the entrance, and was now watching in a mix of disbelief and anger- Whoever you are, free my friends! Now! –He demanded, but his only response was a cascade of slime falling down and sealing the exit behind him, tentacles spurted out of it and tried to grab him, but he turned and jumped backwards, avoiding them.

However, he landed on the other puddle of slime, which quickly clung to his paws, holding him in place while three tentacles went for the Sylveon and other two more rose from the puddle, one holding his ear and neck feelers by tying them to his chest, and the other holding his tail over his back, immobilising the Fairy-type's appendages.

-Wah!? -He let out looking at himself and trying to break free of the slimy hold. - Let me go! Let us all go, you freak! -He roared, trying to escape the hold by wiggling, moving his paws, tail and ribbon-like feelers.

-Mmmmm. Four toys to play with this time... This will be interesting. –The voice said now in everyone's mind, the tone of it's voice revealing that he was amused by this turn of events. - Let's play then! –It added, excited.

Not wasting anymore time, the tentacles shot towards Kai and entangled him. One of them pouring the liquid on his puckered back entrance whilst the other invaded his sheath in search of his dick. He found his sheath, although his member was nowhere to be seen. He felt how the tendrils slowly moved around that area, moving and tickling his balls and then went inside of his sheath, his eyes widening like plates as it felt it wrap his still flaccid meat that was buried deep within him, making the Sylveon feel extremely uncomfortable, as the feeling of his prick being stimulated whilst it was there… was unnatural. And while he was trying to cope with this, a tentacle moved to his behind to start squirting the same aphrodisiac that everyone was being forced to drink whilst being fucked. Kai saw one of the tendrils heading for his face, and instinctively closed his mouth. closing his eyes, determined to not let it inside, no matter what the thing did to him.

The slime wouldn't accept this revolting behaviour, and immediately began to fix the situation. It made the treatment towards the still sheathed and not hardened dick a bit more rough, this action only being enough to make the struggling Eeveelution stop tense and part his lips in a hiss, not wanting to show pleasure but also not pain, while at the same time trying to vent some of anything. Since it was unable to make the stubborn Sylveon open his muzzle for him, the slime monster went for a different approach, smacking the tentacle against the tightly closed fangs and splattering on them. Although he had his mouth tightly sealed and was applying so much force on keeping his fangs closed too, there were small cracks where the slime managed to go in, slowly seeping into his mouth. It then pushed against his fangs and then slowly went in, not really knowing what to do to prevent this from happening. To make matters worse, the slime was covering his nostrils, making him unable to breath, and the feeling of the slime going into his mouth made him feel extremely weird, as if he was drinking water but the water was trying to flow back out of his throat. The slime that had leaked into the cracks between his teeth kept separating them further and further, until the sylveon couldn't keep his mouth shut, the tentacle quickly reforming and shooting into his throat violently, picking up all the slime, acting as if it was solid, so Kai couldn't bite down on it. Almost immediately, he began breathing through his nose again, thankful that he wasn't going to die from asphyxiation, but was surprised when he felt something squirt out of the tendril, hitting the back of his throat and flowing down to his stomach. Something warm, that made his insides flare up, his legs thrashing around uncomfortably as the warmth spread quickly to his lower region, feeling his prick burning with desire, only to feel it be enveloped by a layer of slime, finding himself in an almost identical situation to Rick's, only he wasn't being fucked in the ass. It apparently read his mind however, as the tentacle lubricating his asshole suddenly shot forward, taking his backside's v-card, making Kai scream in agony, tears streaming down his face as he realized that the pain was being replaced with pleasure, all courtesy of the aphrodisiac. He moved his head to look at his male friend, who was being drilled and sucked off simultaneously, and whined sadly as he realized that there was no one that could save his friends now He had failed miserably.

Nala and Lara were just as helpless as them. Their rears were being constantly assaulted by the tentacles, their stomachs bulging with every thrust. Lara was moaning loudly through the tentacle in her mouth. She was laying on her back, her paws had been released and she was massaging her nipples and clit whilst the tentacles had their way with her. Out of all the pokemon, she was the only one enjoying this. Having her ass and pussy stretched so far just felt really good to her… not to mention the rough slapping she was getting, her rear now showing marks. That's when the spanks stopped, holding her paws away again until to be assaulted by the tentacles again, this mistreating her nipples and torturing her clit, making her moan even louder in pleasure around the tentacle deep in her mouth "More! -She screamed in her mind- Harder! Faster!" She pleaded, the slime answering in the form of the tentacles growing a little thicker and going much harder on her body. And to top it all off, her back was laying on a puddle of slime, and underneath her she could feel millions of tiny tendrils caressing all of those spots, tickling the back of her neck and stimulating every possible nerve in her body, sending the Ice-type into a new realm of pleasure.

Nala, on her part however, continued to try to wiggle out of the hold of the tentacles ever as they raped her mercilessly. The only response she got from this was the feeling of their hold on her body tightening and the tentacles abusing her holes going much deeper than before. The one on her pussy giving one brutal push and going through her cervix, jabbing against the back of her womb, making the Jolteon scream in a mix of ecstasy and pain, more tears coming from her eyes, the bulge on her abdomen now growing massive, making her look as if she was pregnant, if just momentarily whenever the tendril pushed all the way in, only to pull out towards the middle of her uterus and then push back in, making the bulge reappear as it hit every single possible spot. The one in her ass started to go harder and deeper, feeling as her asscheeks were pulled appart as the tentacle thrust in, feeling it travel up her colon and bump against her prostrate to then go half way out and go back in, feeling as if it went a little deeper with each thrust. The tentacle fucking her mouth was also stretching her to her limits, as it went into her throat, a bulge appearing every single time she had to deepthroat the thing, and to make matters worse, the sheer amount of aphrodisiac being pumped into her body was making her feel hotter and hotter, all of her rational thoughts being replaced by images of her pussy being and filled with all sorts of fluids, subconsciously wishing that this was happening in reality. All three of the tentacles moved in and out of the females at different times, making sure that they never got a break, constantly receiving pleasure from a part of their body.

-Such a dirty female you are, Glaceon. –the voice sang in everyone's head- You love to be raped so much that I can already feel your climax approaching. You're even doing some of this to yourself dear… are you so horny that, not only are you allowing me to rape you, but also pleasure yourself simultaneously? Why why… You're the sluttiest female I have ever captured, and that is saying a lot, dearie. - It teased, making Lara blush madly. - I can feel that your cunt is so moist and well lubricated… I bet I could even fit another tentacle in there… What do you think, pet? Do you want me to put another in you? -The slime asked in Lara's head, but the question was audible to everyone else.

The Glaceon was about to say no, since the thing inside of her pussy was way too thick. However, it suddenly became a little bit thinner, and although it disappointed her for just a moment… she realized that it was urging her to say yes to its proposal. She moved her head up and down, the tentacle in her mouth retreating, aphrodisiac going everywhere as she laid there, panting, while the liquid was being splashed all over her face, neck, chest, belly and underbelly and the tentacle rub the three lasts, going in between the ones that tortured her over abused nipples and clit, tihs making them very sensitive.

-Beg for me for it, toy! Beg in front of your friends! Show them what you really are! - The voice exclaimed, everyone looking at Lara, whose sight was focused on the tentacle hovering now near her pussy.

\- Please, master! Put it inside me, rut my insides as much as you'd like and make me yours now and forever! - She screamed, whatever was left of her will now disappearing, their friends looking at her, discouraged at the sight of their dear friend being reduced to that form, trembling at the prospect of them also becoming such lusty beings at the… tendrils of that thing? Lara was answered by having a thick tentacle shoved back into her mouth, and then another tentacle pushing into her pussy alongside the one that was already there, making her howl out in bliss. One went in to the hilt, whilst the other pulled halfway out, and the process repeated itself over and over again, the Glaceon unable to process so much pleasure without release and succumbed to her body's desires, experiencing her first orgasm of the whole experience, her juices squirting out, pushing against the tendrils in her pussy. However, they managed to fuck her through the orgasm, prolonging it for such a long time that only when she came down from her high did she realize just how long she had been cumming.

Nala stared at her in a mix of disgust, fear and slight envy, and the slime knew this.

-And you, Jolteon. So rebellious. That fight in you just makes me want to make you surrender to me even more. –it said to Nala- I suppose I'll have to show you to whom you belong! –it said and pushed even more into Nala, the bulges in her belly increased in size until one of them moved deeper. The tentacle in her ass had passed her sphincter and was now invading her anus, then it moved through her insides, the bulge showing the path it followed as it made it's way into her while the tentacle in her pussy continued to fuck her and make her moan in pleasure and pain as it pushed its way in and out of her womb repeatedly, each time it hit the bottom sending shivers up her spine as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The tentacle in her ass stopped moving once it reached her stomach and started segregating more quick absorption aphrodisiac directly into her tummy, the tentacle still moving, turning or moving back slightly to thrust in, scraping against her walls to make her feel it inside her. "So… full…" -she thought- "I feel… so… so… stuffed! It… it feels so… so _goooooood..._ " she continued, her mind trailing off as the combination of the tentacles inside of her holes fucking her brains out, the aphrodisiac that was being poured inside of her stomach from both ends and the cries of pleasure that came from her friends, the wet, lewd sounds that echoed in the cave and the strong musky scent that lingered in the air, sent her mind spiralling out of control, the female's determination to not succumb to the slime monster's desires finally disappearing as she finally broke into a slutty state, just like Lara, who was moaning loudly down on the ground. The Slime continued assaulting its four sex toys even more eagerly now, seeing that his "treatment" was finally getting its desired results, at least on the two females.

After some minutes the pain had subsided, two out of the four Pokémon were crying because of the rape they were going through. Lara was moaning like a needy female in heat, thoroughly enjoying the treatment she was receiving, as she had four tendrils moving in and out of her, the ones in her pussy stimulating spots that she could've never reached, even whilst masturbating. Nala wasn't fighting it anymore, as she realized that there was no escape, and she didn't want there to be any escape either. She loved being there, hanging in midair, her holes being pounded mercilessly… She loved being the slime's toy. The slime realized this and, as a reward for noticing her purpose, it slowly moved the tentacle in her ass all the way back towards her entrance, and started fucking her there normally, making her howl out in pleasure as the action inside of her ass resumed. The only ones that weren't enjoying this were the males, who, although were trying their hardest to not show it, they were getting some pleasure out of this, although it was unwanted. Rick and Kai were still being fucked up their asses and it seemed as if they were never going to cum, although they slowly felt some pressure building up in their groins, their eyes widening as they realized that their climaxes were approaching. To make matters worse, the aphrodisiac they were being fed only helped the tentacles fuck them faster and harder, since it acted as lube, the bulges in their stomachs growing larger as the tentacles went in deeper and fucked them harder, their bodies moving forwards slightly with the thrusts. After a bit more, it started to be too much for them, both males trembling and trying to hold back their climaxes, but the slime started fucking them harder than before, and the slime around their members began tightening around them, simulating how a female's pussy clenched down when she had an orgasm, spurting out some aphrodisiac to mimic a female's orgasm completely, drenching their lower regions, warm liquid flowing down their balls and thighs, making them shiver as it dripped down. With one final synchronized thrust from all the tentacles, the males were sent over the edge, cumming hard into the tentacles sucking them dry, which took all of the seed they offered to it and kept inside of the tentacles, after that, the two tentacles that were in their lower parts melted together into a forked one.

-There you go… See? That wasn't so hard, now was it~? –the voice teased. - Now your reward~. –it said in a sing song voice.

The held cum in the tentacle that was suckling them went for the other tentacles that were fucking their holes and it went straight into their asses and mouths. The males stood there in a mix of disgust and arousal as they were both fed their own seed, which they had no other choice but to swallow, felling their thick seed travel down their throats along with the aphrodisiac, but also made it's way into their asses, the feeling of something warm and sticky being poured inside of them feeling both foreign yet oddly familiar for Rick, whilst Kai almost had another orgasm right then and there, his own seed travelling deep down into him. However it was so much in both cases that it squirted out of their asses after a bit, joining the excess of aphrodisiac that had squirted out of the sucking tentacles and drenching their rears with their own cum, streams of the male milk dripping down both males' legs to their paws and then into the slime puddle in Kai's case and dripping to the ground below in Rick's.

-You naughty boys. –the voice said, obviously amused by their current situation- Look at yourselves, you are still hard as rocks, even after cumming and taking your own seed inside of you –it teased once again- You two are just like females in heat! –the voice exclaimed - Females that must be put into their rightful place! –it boomed into the heads of the four of them.

It was then that the tentacles started to move all at once, the males having their dicks sucked dry and asses pounded mercilessly. The females also started getting it even harder and faster, making them moan in bliss and beg for more in their minds since their maws were stuffed with a thick slimy tentacle, a mixture of the aphrodisiac secretion and their own drools flowing out of their mouths and drenching their faces, neck, chest and front legs in Nala's case and check fur in Lara's. The slime monster was now fucking all of them at once, making all of them grunt, groan and moan in pleasure because of the aphrodisiac in their systems. Lara and Nala started wiggling again, but this time they were trying to increase the pleasure the tentacles were giving them, Lara trying for them to go deeper into her and Nala trying to feel them in every single place inside of her, both females now being given complete freedom to move around their extremities, and in return, tightening their pussies around the tentacles inside of them. Rick and Kai were still fighting it, but they couldn't do anything to avoid what they were suffering. Forced to drink aphrodisiac to keep aroused and sensitive and being raped by a slime in a cave was just humiliating for them. However, even after having endured a session of mating, their bodies still did not hurt, they still felt full of energy and ready to go more, neither knew why.

Kai's mind was slowly being corrupted by the aphrodisiac, and slowly, his wildest fantasies were surfacing. And eventually, it seemed that the slime caught on to.

\- Oh… what is this? The Sylveon has some fantasies he wished to be fulfilled? Why didn't you say anything, my pet? -The slime asked, the fairy-type shaking his head- Alright, let us see… Oh… -It wandered off, chuckling- Oh my… Oh my oh my… -It was clearly amused, and Rick didn't know why, the two females too lost in their lust to even realize that the slime fucking them was talking- I didn't know you had such a… dirty fantasy. -The tentacle inside of Kai's ass retreated, leaving his smarting asshole empty, relieved, yet at the same time… sad?- But… Seeing as you having been behaving quite nicely so far, I believe I will grant you your wish. -He said. The tentacle around Rick's dick stopped sucking on him, and the tentacles slowly moved him towards Kai's rear- I will allow you to experience how your best friend fucks you as if you were a horny female! -It exclaimed, Rick's eyes widening with surprise and Kai's closing in shame as his most intimate of secrets was revealed.

Rick tried to struggle, but it was useless, as he felt his dick being enveloped by tight eon ass, being forced upon his friend, who was sobbing quietly. Rick couldn't help but moan as he felt something so tight around his member. It felt even better than the tentacle that had been sucking him… Arceus, he shivered as he felt that warmth envelop his member, a little sticky because of all the aphrodisiac… And whilst this was all happening, the tentacle in his ass was still fucking him, pumping in and out. The tentacles holding Rick pushed him inside of his friend's rear to the hilt, until his balls slapped against Kai's, then pulled him back out… and slammed inside of him again. He wasn't as big as the tentacles… but the shape of his dick was so much more different… He honestly didn't know which he prefered, because both brought him unwanted pleasure. However, his friend's dick was also extremely hot, which felt almost uncomfortable, whilst Rick felt how warm his friend's insides were, much warmer and tighter than the tentacle… It honestly felt more pleasurable for both of them like this.

Rick found himself forced to fuck his friend in the ass, the tentacles slowly pushing him in and out of Kai, their balls being fondled whilst aphrodisiac went into their bodies, increasing the pleasure tenfold. To make everything worse, the monster had changed the way Nala and Lara were looking, both of the female's bellies and lower regions visible for both of them, their eyes now focused on how Rick's dick went in and out of Kai's ass, a grin on both of the female's muzzles as their holes were drilled in front of them, their clits rubbed, their nipples pinched and covered in aphrodisiac that either came from the tentacles around them or from their overflowing maws, small trails of aphrodisiac also going into their pussies and asses, making them lustier than ever before. So lusty, in fact, that they were enjoying seeing their male friends being forced to fuck in front of them.

This only helped to increase the shame they felt, but the pleasure only seemed to be increasing for both of the males, one of which was reluctantly enjoying this a lot, seeing one of their wildest fantasies being turned into reality, although not quite as he had imagined…

-Oh, don't worry. You'll both get to feel _that_ a bit later. But for now… - The tentacles sped up, burying themselves inside of Rick's rectum and down both of their throats, Kai feeling the tentacle around his member tightening as it felt it's orgasm approaching, once again mimicking a female's orgasm.

Rick wasn't having an easier time, because he was also pretty close, and his knot was already forming. The slime couldn't help but laugh at this situation, pushing it's tendrils as far as it could, then pushed Rick really hard… a loud plopping noise was heard as his knot went into Kai's asshole, the sound of a muffled scream though a tentacle echoing through the room, whilst the two females watching this cheered in excitement. Kai began crying as he came from having something so large put inside of his asshole, and at the same time something warm also flowing inside of him, coating his insides as Rick poured his second load inside of his ass, and with nowhere else to go, it stayed there, the Sylveon's belly growing slightly as the load that was deposited inside of him was so big. His own load however, was just as big, and it once again travelled through the tendril sucking him and into his mouth… but also a little went into Rick's mouth, and most of it was redirected to the eevee's ass, who also felt his friend's seed inside of him. They were both cumming into each other's asses, and somehow, enjoying it.

The sight was really arousing for both of the females. Lara had an orgasm as she saw just how much cum was travelling through those tendrils, whilst Nala wished to be the one filled with that salty, tasty cum…

-Oh, you'll get something like that soon, my dear… In the meantime however, since Rick's dick will be stuck inside of Kai's ass… - It said, now knowing their names.

The two males were moved around, Rick now facing up, Kai resting on his chest whilst his ass was filled, and then Nala was moved closer to them, Kai's still erect penis being released from it's slimy prison, the tentacles assaulting Nala's womb retreating, a smile spreading across her face as the tentacle inside of her mouth also retreated, although not opening her mouth as she got a devilish idea.

The Jolteon was laid down on the Sylveon's chest, her pussy perfectly aligned up with his dick, his mouth also being freed from the tentacle.

-How about you have some fun with him?! - The slime asked, Nala feeling herself able to move her body.

She could easily escape… But she didn't, and instead slammed her hips down on her friend's, burying his dick into her warm, moist depths and pulling him into a passionate kiss, her aphrodisiac and saliva inside of her mouth going into his as she started riding the bound Sylveon. She went full speed and really hard on him right from the get go, so lost inside of her own pleasure that she just wanted to cum again and again and again, and be filled with all sorts of sticky love juices. His dick was much different than the tentacles, although slightly smaller and thinner, it was much hotter and had a pointy shape, which meant that it rubbed against her walls in a different manner, jabbing it's way into her womb. And oh Arceus, Nala's insides were HOT. Kai feared that his member would melt from how warm it was, yet he was still being fucked senseless by one of his best friends, the contrast in temperature between Nala's pussy and the cave making his dick alternate between a hot and cold environment, sending ripples of pleasure through him.

She stuck her tongue inside of his mouth whilst this all happened, Kai finding no other choice but to drink all the salty tasting liquid inside her mouth whilst her tongue also danced around, the Jolteon moaning into his mouth, bouncing up and down repeatedly on his dick, her cunt swallowing his length eagerly, her folds parting further as they took in his still not formed knot and met against his hips, both of them gasping sharply as he hilted himself inside of her and her outer lips rubbing against his fur. And this cycle repeated itself over and over again, and whilst Lara was watching with envy, clearly wishing to be the one in that spot, whilst Rick just looked in awe and fear, as he didn't want to be reduced to such a horny being.

This did not last long however, as a few minutes later, the slime lifted Nala off of Rick's dick, leaving small tendrils of sticky precum and pussy juices connecting the two sex organs for a few instants. Nala panted heavily as she had swallowed all the aphrodisiac or had poured it inside of Kai's mouth, whilst the Sylveon's mouth was open, his tongue lolling out as his brain couldn't even process all the pleasure he had just received. Taking advantage of this, a tentacle slid itself back into his mouth, all whilst two tentacles assaulted Nala's pussy, rutting her just like Lara was being rutted, as well as another tentacle going in her mouth again, the Jolteon returning to moaning in ecstasy, the two tentacles inside of her moving inside of her at the same time, feeling slightly bigger than the one that had been filling her before, rubbing against different parts of her walls and wiggling inside of her womb, spilling aphrodisiac, which was quickly absorbed by her walls. Finally, Rick and Kai were separated, cum falling out of the sylveon's ass before a tentacle clogged up that hole once again, squirting that aphrodisiac and returning to work on the four pokemon, all of which were slightly closer to their release, especially the males, who were really sensitive at the moment.

The tentacles went in and out over and over, again and again, making it seem as if they were never going to stop violating their bodies. Their muzzles ached as they were stretched time and time again, a long tentacle going down their throats and squirting some of that arousing liquid, their asses smarted from how huge the tentacles assaulting them were, all of them now enjoying everything that happened to that hole, and the females' cunts were being stretched to their limits as the tentacles inside of them wiggled and thrust themselves in brutally. The worse part was, however, that their bodies were starting to answer properly, they moaned and grunted in blissful pleasure while they were being raped by the slimy appendages holding them suspended in midair and down on the puddles. Two out of the four captives didn't want to enjoy it, but doing so they could feel their next climax nearing, closer and closer. The first one was Kai, who moaned loudly as he thrust his hips forward, his seed shooting into the tentacle sucking his dick. However, when he came, he realized that his cum was no longer white, but had somehow turned transparent, as if it had been drained of all colour… The same happened with Rick a few moments later and after him both females came at the same time, their fluids squirting out of them rapidly while the tentacles rode all four of their orgasms away.

-Well, well, well… You're no longer producing sperm, boys. Not that you'll need it anymore… - The voice chuckled. - You even cum as much as your female friends, and you're just as horny as them... Now that I think about it, the only real difference between you and them is your… "equipment". How about we fix that? –It said as the tentacles continued to fuck them a bit more until they spurted something.

From the tentacles came out a liquid that flowed inside them all, filling them up with a warm fluid that they knew was not seed because of the taste. They were forced to drink it and let it into their asses, and the females felt it leaking into their wombs as well, being filled to the brim and then some, both of the females purring in pleasure as the strange liquid brought them an indescribable satisfaction.

-You've all done well… here's your reward… - It said , all of their bellies growing so large that it looked like the four of them were pregnant. The slime held the tentacles inside all of them, until the it pulled them out, a slime like green coloured substance spilling out of their well used holes and down to the cave's floor and slime puddles below, but the tentacles around the male's dicks remained there. And they could feel that they spurted something on them, coating their crotches and thighs with yet another slimy secretion. Moments after, Kai and Rick started to feel funny down there. They felt a certain pleasurable numbness, the tentacles around their dicks clutching them harder, grabbing their balls as well…

They both felt their hard ons finally growing smaller, a sigh of relief escaping their tentacle filled mouths. They both looked down to watch in horror as their sheaths were also growing smaller, and their balls also started becoming smaller. They screamed and wiggled as they saw their maleness disappear into their bodies, not feeling anything down there for a second… Until all of a sudden their insides started to change as well, a burning sensation spreading all over their rears and abdomens. It wasn't hot, but it was really warm… and it felt _really_ good too… And then, to add to this sensation, a feeling of emptiness spread across their lower regions, to both their assholes and the area where their dicks used to be… Their abdomens also felt extremely sensitive, and upon looking down, they saw two rows of three nipples sticking out of the wet, messy fur… and they could already guess that what they had down there wasn't a dick, but… a pussy.

-Now isn't that more like it? –The voice teased again, mischievous as ever- Now you have become what you truly are... –It said as the tentacles that had been previously sucking their dicks, small traces of their own cum still there prodded their newly formed slits.

Both of the males thought it simultaneously, and the slime's laugh only helped to confirm this.

-Yes! Females! But not just any females… I've turned into slutty females in heat! –It exclaimed, both Lara and Nala looking at the two new females in a mix of amazement and amusement, knowing that they didn't have much time left before they experienced the pleasure that their master was capable of dispensing.

\- Be thankful however, for even if you've just become females, you are not virgins… your walls are nicely lubricated and can be stretched just as whore's cunt would be… So, what do you two think? Should we give them a test run? -It asked, both of the previously male eeveelutions shaking their heads sideways, a chuckle coming from the slime- Oh… don't you worry… you'll be begging for it real soon! -It exclaimed as the two tentacles near their entrances shape shifted again into normal tentacles and dived straight for their newly formed pussies.

Kai and Rick moaned out loud, their mouths uncovered now and their voices clearly more high pitched than before. Neither of them being able to talk while being furiously fucked in their new pussies.

The females looking at them watched as their new bodies were ravaged, the moans of pleasure coming from the new females telling it all. However, they weren't being played with, and their master noticed their disappointment.

-Oh, do not worry… I haven't forgotten about both of you, although… I'd prefer to have these two moaning out really quickly. -He said, chuckling as a devious idea came to it's mind- Now… I may not have a gender, and I do know quite a lot about what makes a female mewl like a slut, but… Who's better to say that a female herself? - He asked, positioning a tentacle in front of their pussies, moving them over to be in front of their friends.

Nala's pussy was placed in front of Rick, whilst Kai found himself looking at Lara's mound, which was being teased by the transparent tentacle. It was really hard for them to focus on the pussies in front of them however, since they were having their own completely ravaged.

\- How about we play a little game? If you tell your friends some naughty things, and tell me where to pleasure them… You'll both be handsomely rewarded. - The slime said, the tip of it's tentacles going into their pussies, only to go back out, running up and down their mounds. - Deal? - The voice asked. Both of the females smiled happily.

\- Deal! - They exclaimed in unison.

\- My my… so eager… Alright, Lara, you'll be the one that "encourages" Rick, whilst you will tease Kai, Nala. Understood? - Both of the females nodded. - Very well… begin! - The slime chanted as it's twisted "game" began. Nala and Lara started masturbating at first, all whilst their friends were having their cunts fucked by those tentacles, the females in front of them unable to contain their moaning. Nala licked her lips as she thought that Kai wasn't moaning hard enough…

-Master! Put one in her ass please! I want to hear her screaming in pleasure! -The Jolteon shouted to the mass of slime, Kai's eyes widening.

-What?! No, please you can't be… -She was cut off as a tentacle thrust itself into her already used asshole, going in as far as it could without hurting her, the Sylveon letting out a long scream of pleasure as the sudden intrusion didn't bring pain, but immense pleasure thanks to the effects of the aphrodisiac.

Her world began twisting, as she felt her limbs growing weaker and her eyelids heavier as her scream prolonged into more moans, with heavy panting and breathing between each of them. Nala watched as her friend had both of her holes drilled.

-Well done… Really good idea, although a little obvious… Still, I shall reward you. -The voice said as the tentacle prodding her pussy pushed itself inside of her, the Jolteon screaming in ecstasy as she felt her master returning to pleasure her cunt.

-Yessss… Thank you… -She only said, having a hard time keeping her eyes on Kai as the tentacle inside of her pussy began pumping in and out, sloppy wet noises coming from it as it's motion pushed out the green slimy cum that had been deposited deep inside of her love tunnel.

Lara watched at her friends with envy. They were all enjoying some sort of tentacle, whilst she was just suspended there. Her. Master's first and lustiest pet… If only she could show them just how horny she was…

A devious idea popped into her mind.

-Master! Please spread my pussy wide in front of Rick's face! I want him to contemplate my insides and watch as your love drools down my thighs… -She pleaded, two small tendrils moving down to go inside of her pussy and then spread her lips apart, some more slime leaking out, but giving Rick an excellent view of the inside of the Glaceon's pussy.

As a reward, a small tentacle moved to the ice-type's pussy and enveloped her clit, and began to suck, move or make small vibrations to pleasure her, the glaceon thanking the slime with a scream of joy and pleasure, and as a response for that, her flank was slapped roughly by a tentacle, just as she liked it.

Whilst this was happening, Rick couldn't pry her eyes away from her leaking cunt. It was filled to the brim with the green fluid that the slime had spurted into all of them a few minutes ago, and although it was hard to focus with that huge thing inside of her own new pussy, she could see things like her insides twitching and clamping around a non-existent cock, or how her clit moved with the tentacle's stimulation, and she watched Lara as she bucked her hips in response to the tentacle teasing her pleasure nub. She could also see her own fluids leaking out, mixing with the slime, and then falling down her rear and to her tail, which was relaxed and pointing downwards because of gravity.

-Like what you see, whore? -The glaceon asked, winking at him- You have one of these now… A gift from master. -She teased, the Eevee blushing and panting madly.

She chuckled as she looked at her silly face, slowly becoming mad with lust, her eyes showing her weakness.

-Now you're feeling exactly what I felt whilst you were crying your eyes out up there… The feeling of someone ravaging your insides so forcefully you can feel them pushing against your walls, stretching them to their limits… amazing, is it not? -She asked the Eevee, who only answered with more moaning- Just wait to be filled up… It feels even better, to have something spurt into you, your hungry womb finally being fed the meal that has been promised since the beginning… and you'll ache for more once you're finished, and you'll never be satiated… just like us… slutty females in heat. -She said, not only referring to herself but also describing what the Eevee was at that moment.

She had been degraded from the once prideful Eevee male to… a slut in heat that was awaiting her fill. And to have a close friend tell you all of this, all whilst being pleasured by the same monster that was torturing her… It just made her wonder… it felt really good… was there really anything wrong with that? As a response to all of this, the slime prodded her back entrance with a tentacle and then thrust its way inside of her depths, the sudden stimulation catching her by surprise as her walls clamped down, Rick seeing their movements, hypnotized.

Nala heard all of Lara's words, and she couldn't help but be aroused as well, the tentacle in her pussy proving insufficient. She needed something in her ass too…

-And you, Kai… You're feeling what I feel too... I hope you like it more than your dick, although it did feel quite good to have it inside me… and I hope it felt good for you too…-She said, turning to face the now female Sylveon, whose tongue was lolling out of her mouth, eyes unable to focus onto anything.

The Jolteon groaned and told her master to fix this, a tentacle moving the fairy-type's head up to have him stare directly at her pussy.

-Do you see my cunt? This is what you have down there now… and see how my master is fucking it? He's doing the same to you right now… In and out… back and forth… -She began chanting as the tentacles in Kai's pussy and ass began following her rhythm.

She noticed this and smiled, speeding up and slowing down as she pleased.

-And then… when they going in as far as they can into you… - The tentacles hilted themselves inside of Kai's holes, just as the one in Lara's pussy did, her cunt being stretched, Kai getting a good look of how the slime's tentacle stretched her walls…

She smiled as she licked her lips.

-It hits your most pleasurable spot… the one you crave to have caressed, the one you want it to hit everything single time it hilts itself inside of you! -The tentacles inside of the females pussies began pressing against said spots, earning a sharp gasp from the Jolteon and a silent moan from the Sylveon- And then… it goes back out, leaving you that feeling of emptiness… To then go back in, harder than before! And again and again and again and goes faster and harder every time until it makes you hit your limit! -She shouted, Kai smiling as she was feeling exactly what the jolteon was describing.

And it was enjoyable. Really enjoyable. She visibly relaxed, her legs falling limply as she finally accepted her position. Because of this, the slime shoved a tentacle up Nala's ass, the electric-type screaming in surprise as she began moaning just as hard as the female in front of her was. The sylveon stopped holding back her moans as she expressed her pleasure out loud, her screams music to the slime.

Rick looked at his friend, not even panicking.

-No… Kai, don't… - He begun, but was cut off as he was pushed against the ice-type's cold pussy… It felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured on him… But the smell that overwhelmed his nostrils quickly made him realize that he wasn't being forced against a block of ice… It was more like a sweetly scented ice cream, which was driving her world nuts.

-I don't… AH! I don't care anymore! I love this! It feels so good! Give me more! M… M… Master! -Kai struggled to say the last word, the slime laughing.

Nala also laughed as she was lowered down to meet Kai's eyes, both of the females entangling their tongues in a passionate kiss whilst both of their rear holes were assaulted by separate tentacles. Rick couldn't see them, but he was already too busy with Lara's pussy being right in front of him. If he opened his mouth, he breathed on it, multiplying the sensations that the glaceon was feeling.

-Rick! Please, lick me! I'm so close! -The ice-type screamed.

Rick heard her best friend telling him to lick her slime filled cunt… to his left, her other best friend and her former male partner, now turned into a female as well, were being fucked by tentacles and making out as if nothing was wrong… Because there was nothing wrong. With that one last thought, Rick willingly stuck out his tongue and began licking Lara's cunt, hungrily drinking all of her sweet nectar and the strange green slimy substance that she had been filled with before. The tentacle in her pussy sped up, and a tentacle was soon pushed into his ass, screaming into the Eeveelution's pussy and then sticking her muzzle inside of her again, licking and sucking anything that he could touch with his tongue, emitting lewd slurping noises. It was too much for Lara. With one last scream, the Glaceon came again just as a tentacle hit her rear, her juices spraying all over Rick's face and coating his face of female fluids.

The slime now chuckled to itself, happy that his treatment had finally broken all of them into sluts. Little pets with the which he could do anything he wished… He decided to have some fun himself, separating the pairs and putting the two original females together, removing the tentacle from Nala's pussy and then forcing the females together, making their pussies rub against each other as he forced them to stimulate the other's cunt. The sensation was foreign to both of them, but they enjoyed it nonetheless, holding on to the other's shoulders as their pussies and clits were rubbed together. They broke away from this "hug" for just a second before kissing each other, moaning into the other's mouth and twisting their tongues around, enjoying the taste coming from the other's mouth.

Meanwhile, the males were put in front of each other, looking at the opposite's fucked silly face.

-Now you see… In reality both of you are females in heat… Once prideful males… now cum-aching sluts that so desperately want to be filled. The question is… how far are you willing to go to be filled with my love? -The voice teased- Would you be able to call each other… slut? -It asked.

Almost instantly, they both screamed "Slut!" at the top of their lungs, their faces inching closer with each thrust. The slime chuckled.

-Very well… Now kiss… And I'll finally give you your reward! -It ordered.

And it was then when the previous males truly became females, as they also kissed each other, their eyes wide open and rolling into the back of their heads, moaning as the slime laughed in amusement as the tentacles in their holes sped up, going in and out so quickly that it was getting really down there. Both of them screamed out as they felt it. Their first female climax, hopefully the first of many, wracked their bodies as copious amounts of fluids came out of their pussies. At the same time, with the original females, a tentacle slipped it's way it between their cunts and began pumping itself up and down, rubbing up and down their entrances and teasing their clits on it's way. They were also almost there, and it only took a single deep thrust from the tentacles in their asses to send them over the edge.

And then the green slimy substance surged from the mass of slime, went through the tentacles… and into their holes. Rick and Kai felt their wombs and asses being filled, their pussies experiencing the joy of someone releasing a torrent of warm cum into them for the first time. Their stomachs became huge with just a couple of spurts, the force of the jets of cum making some of it leave their insides, their rears being coated as the slimy substance escaped both their cunts and asses. And the females were also filled, the tentacle between them shooting it's seed everywhere, coating their bellies and chests, whilst their asses were filled with yet another round of liquid, their own female secretions spurting out of their cunts whilst they screamed into the other's mouth, kissing deeply. And then a tentacle showered them in that same green substance, the duo breaking the kiss every so often to let some of that wonderful nectar leak inside of their mouths, both of them exchanging whilst moaning.

The four pokemon came down from their orgasmic highs, and at the same time, they were slowly lowered down to the cavern's floor, soon all four of them were laying in a circle, all of them panting, finding it difficult to breath because of how much pleasure they were experiencing. They weren't tired at all, but their brains were being overloaded with so much pleasure… and they just couldn't wait for more. The tentacles inside of them didn't pull out, but instead remained there, hilted inside of them, all four of the females ready for action.

-So… I'm afraid we're reaching the end of our… session. -He said, all of their faces instantly showing looks of sadness or fear- But… I see that you're not ready to let this end… Not yet… - He muttered, all of them nodding enthusiastically.

Four eeveelution females, laying on the cold floor, resting on their backs, with transparent tentacles inside of their asses and pussies, coated in a strange green liquid. That is the view that one would see would they be looking from where the main body of the slime was. It chuckled.

-I guess I should satisfy you fully then! - It exclaimed, four tentacles descending from the main body and approaching their maws, all four of them opening them willingly as a mixture of the green liquid and the aphrodisiac flowed down into their mouths and into their throats- Then drink, my sluts! Drink from all your holes! -It followed.

The tentacles all started moving at once as an orgy of muffled moans, slapping sounds echoing in the cave as the tentacles went in and out of their pussies, asses and mouths, the green liquid now also descending down the tentacles that were fucking their rearholes, bringing untold pleasure as the four pokemon felt the tentacles scraping against their walls violently, and at the same time the warm almost sweet-tasting slime filling all of their holes. The slime in their mouths was mixed with the aphrodisiac, and their heat grew even stronger as the mix was also pumped into their other holes. Because of how rapidly it was absorbed, they just kept pumping more and more, their senses clouded as the smell of sex reigned in the cavern. The feeling of that sticky green stuff going down their throats, travelling towards their stomachs, to then produce a burning sensation that spread through their bodies… It was mind boggling, to say the least.

Their pussies were on fire, and not even the copious amounts of fluids being pumped into them could ease their hunger for the slime's cum. Their bellies now looked pregnant with several eggs, although not ridiculously big, and it didn't hurt at all. Their wombs had been filled up long ago, and now all of the liquid was either sloshing around with both the intensity of the jets of cum or the thrusting of the tentacles, which produced squelching noises that came from inside them. And then, it left their pussies like a stream of water, flowing down their legs or being pushed upwards by the tentacle's thrusting as it met their outer lips, coating their thighs and distended bellies. And who could forget that, because of wide these tentacles were, their clits were getting the rubbing of a lifetime, all of their senses being stimulated at once.

And the tentacle in their asses was the icing on the cake. So much cum was being pumped into that hole, yet none came out. They could feel the pressure building up back there, but it wasn't painful in the slightest. Their rears moved and their backs scraped against the ground, all four of them grabbing on the floor with their claws as they were roughly pounded by the tentacles, the one in their rears reaching further and further in with each thrust, the feeling of having both of their holes stuffed proving to be too much for them, as they focused what was left of their minds in trying not to be pushed around violently. They were gone now, turned into cum recipients that were never satisfied with their fills, just as the slime had predicted.

They had already orgasmed many times, all of these sensations proving too much to handle, loud moaning and screams of sheer pleasure and ecstasy coming from their muffled mouths as more and more came… the loads travelling down their throats, down their pussies and up their asses, all at the same time. They all came one last time and the tentacles hilted themselves in them as far as they could, their bodies tensing up. Their gag reflexes clenched the tentacle in their mouths, and their orgasms munched on the tentacles in their rear holes. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the tentacle in their mouths gave one last spurt, which tasted a bit differently, and then withdrew, all four of them falling on their backs limply, their gazes lost in the ceiling, their bodies still shaking from the mind-shattering orgasms they had all experienced. The tentacle in their asses also withdrew, with simultaneous "plop" noises echoing in the cavern, all four of them biting their lips and panting as they felt a rush of warm green liquid coming out of them. However, although the tentacle in their pussies had stopped moving and spurting in them, it still hadn't withdrawn, and were as deep as they could go, kissing their cervixes.

-Wha… what is going on now? -Rick asked, wondering if their master was preparing them for something else.

-I'm afraid the time has arrived, my pets… I have taken a liking to all of you, lusty females… You may call me Slimy instead of master. -It said- And… Now it is time for me to finish what we have been doing for hours in here. I will lay my eggs in your wombs. -And as it said this, sixteen oval bulges started descending from the main mass, four in each tentacle and heading towards the four female's cunts.

The first of the eggs, all of which were as big as a machoke's fist, bumped against their lips, and then slowly pushed itself inside of them, stretching their walls to their absolute limits, then bumped against their cervixes… and pushed inside. Not even the slightest of pains was felt, and the four of them watched, mesmerized as green slime left their filled wombs as the egg was deposited inside of them, bellies bulging. They were pregnant. Pregnant with Slimy's eggs. And they couldn't be happier.

-But… How are we not feeling pain? -Lara asked, looking up at her master, smiling as she felt the second egg bumping against her lips.

-That last spurt was mixed with a strong anaesthetic. I wished to make the process of planting my eggs inside of you as enjoyable as possible… -All four of them groaned as the second egg pushed its way into their wombs.- And I say I have done marvellously. -It followed, chuckling.

The third egg went into their pussies, and Nala looked at her belly as the egg travelled slowly down her tunnel, and into her sacred chamber.

-Guys… we have to come back to this cave one day… -She said with a grin on her face, all four of her friends nodding.

-Oh yes… and bring our children too. They will be Eevees, just like you are and were. And do not worry, after you lay all the eggs, you will return to being males. -He said, referring to Kai and Rick, who nodded.

The fourth and final egg went in, all four looking at the bulge happily as it deposited itself into their wombs, which were now huge. The tentacle then gave them one last weak thrust before finally removing themselves from their insides. After this, they all got up, gave Slimy thanks for this amazing experience and promised to return one day after they laid all their eggs. The slime lead them outside of the cave, and the four friends went over to a nearby spring to wash all the wonderful cum off them. They waited for nightfall and headed towards their home, and decided to stay inside for the few months that would take them to lay their eggs… Only Nala and Lara going to do the shopping since Kai and Rick… well it would be hard to explain how is it that they have now a pretty cunt instead of a dangling ball-sack.

Four months has passed since then and the four eeveelutions have laid their eggs finally. Other five months after the eggs finally hatched and all the newborn Pokémon were together as a huge family. The four adults smiled and enjoyed the picture of them and curled around their sixteen pups for them to take a nap. Once the kits were asleep, Nala and Lara were the most nervous since both of them would have to nurse eight kits at the same time so they went to have a good meal before coming back and laying besides the kits again. Time passed and the kits grew up. Some of them evolved while others stayed as Eevee, some had works in town while others have joined an explorer's guild or team. The years went quickly for Rick, Nala, Kai and Lara, who were now a group of four mates, and they were growing old with the time. Twelve years passed since that day and one day, the four adults decided to go back to the cave with their pups, as they thought it was time for them to know the pleasures of mating. They knew of mating of course but only what they were told, now it was time for them to feel it for themselves and for them four to enjoy a second ride of their favourite slime monster. Oh they would be coming back a lot more in their lives in the future.

Once they reached the final chamber. The twenty Pokémon were greeted with a slime wall closing them there and a voice on their heads.

-Why. Look who has come back after all this years. –the voice said- And with their pups. Something on your mind, my friends? –it asked.

-We came here for you to show our pups the pleasures of mating. –Nala answered.

-Oh it would be my pleasure, but first… take this. –it said and four tentacles came down from the ceiling in front of the four adults, segregating something.

The four lost no time starting to suckle on those tentacles and drink down the secretion, ignoring the noises of "ew"s and "gross"s from their pups. After a bit of drinking, the four adults felt something: Their bodies glowed white and then the light dispersed, and they were back to their selves, twelve years prior. They were again the young Pokémon they were back then and it was great! To feel young again…

-It will last. You have to get older again. –the voice said- Now… how about we get down to business and start with you four to encourage your curious kits? –it asked and all four of them smirked and let the tentacles catch them and raise them above for all their kits to see while they explained again about male and female body parts and what males and females do with one another or with the same gender.

All the while the slime being helping them in some way. Either fucking one of the females or making them approach into different positions. However, the most help it provided was when it came to show the pups how mating is done between male and female, male and male, and female and female. The kits started asking to feel the things their parents were feeling and the slime happily obliged by catching the one that asked with smaller and thinner tentacles and starting to give it the pleasure its parents were feeling. Some hours later all the family was fast asleep after teaching the kits about the pleasures of sex and an illustrated sex class about sexuality and how to mate. They went back home by mid-afternoon and enjoyed the rest of the day as a family.

On their parts, Lara, Nala, Kai and Rick had very clear that they will come back to their slimy friend sometime in the future, once their kits had fully grown up and do their lives. Slimy would regress them back to young, and this will make them live for a long time… and they could enjoy him and he could enjoy them for all eternity… as much as the five of them wanted.

And to be honest… none of them wanted this to end. Ever.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of my mind. Jsut felt there was some clear lack of this in the fandom since every time I look for it, i can't find anything at all about it.**

 **This idea was mine only, but a friend of mine helped me polish and perfect this little one shot. I'm not perfect i know and sometimes I need help so, Thanks Pleak.**

 **And to you lot! i hope you enjoyed this little thing :)**


End file.
